


Deal With The Devil

by Epthepenguin



Category: John Wick (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Demon Hunters, Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Angst, But you do you, Demon Deals, Demon Santino D'Antonio, Demon Summoning, Demon/Human Relationships, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, I guess..., I imagine the reader being a teenager here, One Shot, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Platonic relationships are the best so fight me if otherwise-, Probably going to make this into a mini-series if people actually like this so much, Reader is hinted to be John Wick's and Helen's daughter, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28515006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epthepenguin/pseuds/Epthepenguin
Summary: (Y/N) ends up making a deal with the most powerful demon that exists...
Relationships: Santino D'Antonio & Reader, Santino D'Antonio & You, Santino D'Antonio/Reader, Santino D'Antonio/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Deal With The Devil

**Author's Note:**

> With the start of a whole new year (hopefully a better one for everyone), I wanted to post a little something-something for my boi, Santino. And also this is the first thing I've posted this year so yeah-
> 
> This one-shot was something that I randomly (more like forced myself really-) came up with just a few hours ago. This was meant to be a very short drabble but... Here we are.
> 
> Even though I'm highly satisfied with this as a stand-alone, I would possibly one of these days like to turn this short scene into a mini-series of some sort. But that's only if anyone actually wants to further learn about this Alternate Universe, (Y/N)'s and Santino's relationship, so on and so forth. Also, no promises though...
> 
> Anyone who speaks Italian, correct me on my garbage Italian... Please?
> 
> Also, my Tumblr request are open so if anyone wants to request something then I would highly recommend it! (But please read my rules first...)
> 
> Tumbler: ep-the-penguin
> 
> Anyway, wishing everyone has an awesome start to this beautiful new year, and now, onto the actual story!

With a shaken breath, (Y/N) places a small wooden box in the hole that she had just created with the soil.

She brings out her leather bonded spellbook from her satchel, rapidly flipping through the pages until she lands on the correct one.

She pauses for a moment, her mind wandering with thoughts of what her parents might think of her for breaking the promise she had made with them for almost a year now, even a few months before her mother had tragically died.

She swallows down her salvia and the ever-building guilt, glancing at the photo sticking out of her book. She hesitantly pulls out the photo, studying the smiling faces of her two loving parents and herself from a few years ago. She sadly smiles, tracing her mother's face with tenderness before reluctantly placing it back deep inside of the book.

 _This is the only way._ She reminds herself before whispering the spell with incredible perfection. It only makes sense that she can say it so flawlessly, and that's because she's done it many times throughout the years now.

Once the words the spell is completely said, silence fills the air of the darkened location as she glances around the open dirt area. She patiently waits, her nerves getting the best of her as she tightly grips onto her jeans, trying to stop her hands from shaking so much.

 _Is that idiot ever going to come?_ She asks herself, glancing at her phone after a few minutes of nothing.

Suddenly, a strong gust of wind blows away the fallen hair from her face as the person she so happened to be waiting for finally makes his appearance.

"Passerotta!"

 _Speak of the devil…_ She breaths out a sigh in relief that she didn't even know she was containing as she glances at the male confidently standing a few feet away from her.

As always, he looks just as inhumanly stunning (and overly cocky) just like she had remembered him being since the last time she had spoken with him.

He currently wears a dark green three-piece suit that surprisingly looks great on him, especially since it matches his brightly colored eyes.

She tiredly sighs, slouching her shoulders as she runs her hand through her slightly messy hair, hoping to get this stupid conversation done with.

"What a pleasant surprise mio piccolo cacciatore, and one that I so happened to need right now." The demon happily greets with a large grin, adjusting the cuffs of his sleeves as he watches her with a curious gaze.

She choices to remain quiet, not bothering to greet him like she usually would, with her playful, sarcastic, and witty attitude as she turns her head away from him, avoiding making eye contact with the demon.

His smile slowly falters as he studies her odd and closed off behavior. His mind races with so many questions and concerns as he continues to observe her from his spot.

"It has been almost a year since we've last spoken. Have you been alright, mio caro amico? You don't look too well-"

"Save him…" She softly mumbles, slowly lifting herself off the ground.

"I'm sorry?" He asks, frowning his brows in both worry and confusion.

"I said, _save him._ " (Y/N) harshly repeats herself, now having the courage to gaze straight into his eyes.

The demon sighs, turning away from her hard glare as he combs a hand through his curly locks. "I can't."

"And why not? As far as I know, _you're_ the only reason why he's even in this mess, _to begin with!"_

"I _only_ did what he asked of me, what he wanted me to do. He _willingly_ made the deal with me. No one can change that, but you already know that." He reminds her, narrowing his eyes slightly as he folds his arms together.

"You could have refused him." She points out, following his movements.

"You know I don't do that, (Y/N)."

"I don't need this bullshit right now, Santino." She announces, pinching the bridge of her nose while shaking her head.

"Really? I don't recall you ever mentioning that information to me."

" _Santino!_ Just save him _goddammit!_ "

"May I remind you that once a human has a mark of a deal, there is _nothing_ anyone can do to stop the consequences."

 _That's not entirely true and you know it…_ She wants to yell at him at that moment for lying straight to her face, but instead choices to keep her mouth shut about that information as she adverts her gaze to her mud-covered boots.

"...he's the only thing I have left in this world, Santi…"

Silence comes from the demon, causing her to glance at him in question as she notices he's not looking at her but instead at the night sky with an unreasonable expression.

"One less hunter to deal with, the better it is for me." He says after a few moments of continued silence, shrugging his shoulders which causes (Y/N) to tightly clench her fists and jaw out of frustration.

"Santino, I'm begging you, _save my father. Please_." She desperately begs, tears welling up in her eyes as she tries to fight them from falling.

He raises a brow, stuffing his hands inside of his trousers as he stalks closer to her, almost reminding her of a predator with its prey. She remains completely still, allowing him to examine her with such calculation with his stare.

"And what would you give me in return?"

(Y/N) blinks, snapping her gaze to stare into his green colored ones in confusion. She had once, a long time thought, firmly believed that he was different from all the other demons and dark entities. That he was her only true friend, the only person that she can rely on...

But as soon as the realization hits her, she almost lets out a sob as she remembers that her father was right all along. Santino is just like everyone else, using her innocence and naiveness to manipulate her, probably to use her natural abilities and position in society to gain even more power than he already has or needs.

"Well, what do you offer, little one?" Santino softly asks, waiting ever so patiently for her answer.

She takes a long and almost pained breath of air, mentally preparing herself for the many consequences that are going to occur once she makes a deal with the most powerful demon that man itself knows so little about.

As a tear slips from her eye, she quickly wipes it away as she reminds herself that she has no other choice but to do this…

"Anything you want, _Santino D'Antonio_."

He smiles, but not the kind that she would expect to see from a powerful being like himself. It's something along the lines of being pained, broken, and almost torn around the edges.

She nearly has to stop herself from taking a step back from the shock of witnessing the demon's vulnerability.

He reaches a hand of his out, eyes secretly pleading for her to stop. "Then we have ourselves a deal, _(Y/N) Wick._ "

She ignores her mind screaming at her to stop, ignoring the demon's stare, and just ignoring everything her parents had taught her not to do over her years of learning magic as she firmly grips onto his larger hand, completing the contract.


End file.
